


[podfic of] There's a Power When You're Near Me, by thegrumblingirl

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Not Really Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of There's a Power When You're Near Me by thegrumblingirlAuthor Summary-The sun begins to rise.It is true, then.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] There's a Power When You're Near Me, by thegrumblingirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's a Power When You're Near Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101903) by [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/There's%20a%20Power%20When%20You're%20Near%20Me%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20There's%20a%20Power%20When%20You're%20Near%20Me.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20There's%20a%20Power%20When%20You're%20Near%20Me%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl) for granting me [permission](https://screwtheprinceimtakingthehorse.tumblr.com/post/632125368502042624) to podfic your story. 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [_talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui). I really thought this story was a perfect match for your likes of femslash, character study, and angst with a happy ending. The writing is so beautiful, I hope my reading did it justice. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
